1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention embraces the cartridge case assembly construction art as exemplified by art which would be found in Class 102/43 and related subclasses indented thereunder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique used in manufacturing the cartridge defined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,763 may be used to manufacture the cartridge case according to the present invention with such cartridge case being formed of plastic on the basis of three basic bodies, precisely assembled among themselves so as to constitute a monobloc assembly. In view of the foregoing the objects of this application may be considered comparible to those stated in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,763.
It is known that a conventional cartridge is constituted by three known elements, namely:
A. Case or external container element.
B. Piston or fulminate holder to make the shot.
C. Explosive charge, with its wad, gun-powder, hailshot, etc.
The case, contains the piston and all the explosive charge in such a way that the action against the piston from the external part is transmitted to the gun-powder, which explodes such components, projecting outside the entire load contained inside.
The piston is introduced in the case, through a central opening, formed in the head of the said case, while the explosive charge is introduced in the opposite end, closing the case opening.